


dress me up (i'll be your doll)

by ningbabe



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Huening Kai, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Huening Kai is a Tease, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Choi Soobin, boy in skirt, or more like Kilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ningbabe/pseuds/ningbabe
Summary: kai decides to show off his outfit for prom. soobin wholeheartedly aprroves.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	dress me up (i'll be your doll)

**Author's Note:**

> just a short onehsot i wrote in my past time

"You guys better not laugh." Comes Kai's voice from the hall.

Taehyun looks toward the hall from his spot on the couch and rolls his eyes at his little cousin. Always the one for surprises.

"Don't worry dude we won't laugh."

"You better not, because you have no idea how much I'm freaking out about showing you my prom outfit _before_ prom."

Soobin chuckles and directs his eyes back to the baseball game he was watching with Taehyun.

He was over at the Huening residence quite a lot now. Well of course he was. Since Kai transferred back to Seoul, his house has been their primary hangout right after Soobin’s favorite bakery. But the boys couldn't make out in a sea of humans, right?

Tonight, Soobin was sitting on the couch right next to Taehyun, bonding over a baseball game when Kai gasped and announced that he needed their approval for his prom outfit then promptly jumped up from his perch on the recliner and practically flew up the stairs. Soobin assumed it was going to be just a regular tux, but then he remembered, when does Kai wear anything regular? Last week he had showed up to school unexpectedly, wearing a freaking poncho. A yellow poncho!

When Soobin asked him about it, his answer was; "It's an Alexander McQueen poncho, and it's appropriate for today. It's raining outside." Soobin had learned never to question his boyfriends taste in clothing when said boyfriend pushed him out into a puddle when Soobin started teasing at the poncho. That memory is why Soobin is keeping his mouth shut right now and keeping an open mind.

"Angel, we won't laugh, we promise." Soobin assures Kai, keeping his eyes on the game.

"I kind of don't trust you Soobin. You laughed at my poncho last week." Kai retorts.

"And I paid for it didn't I?" Soobin reminds him. "Kai, you wanted our approval for the outfit, how are we going to get it when you're hiding in the hall?"

Kai takes a deep breath and looks down at his wrist where the bracelet Soobin gave him rests. It's a simple black band with a small silver plate that reads 'perfection'. Soobin had gotten it for Kai when he was going back to Seoul and Kai loves it. It's the only thing he wears more than twice. In fact he wears it every day with every outfit. It's black so it matches with everything. It never leaves his wrist unless he was showering. It might sound stupid but it's like all of his courage is in that little bracelet and if he takes it off the courage will go along with it.

"Ning, we're waiting." Taehyun says.

Kai sighs, looks at the bracelet once more and walks out of the hallways and into the living room.

"So, what do you think?" He asks as he twirls to give the boys a better view.

Soobin finally tears his eyes from the game, and they promptly bug out of his skull for a moment.

Kai is wearing a kilt.

A fucking kilt.

Oh…my…god. Soobin couldn't even breath right now, Kai looks so damn hot.

Taehyun however hasn't lost the ability to speak. "Ning, you look amazing!" He says approvingly with a big smile on his face.

Kai smiles. This time last year Taehyun was yelling at him because Kai had decorated their room a little more feminine than he liked and now Taehyun was approving of Kai basically wearing a skirt. Kai loves how much Taehyun has grown.

"I don't really think I look _that_ amazing, but I'll take the compliment." Kai finally looks over at his boyfriend who was staring at him with glassy eyes. "Uhm Soobin, are you okay?" He waves a hand in front of his face and Soobin head snaps up.

"I'm sorry what?" He says dazedly, still not quite out of his daydream.

"I said are you okay?" Kai asks again.

No, not really. Soobin was actually kind of suffering over here. It was Kai and his damn kilt. God why does he look so hot in it? Now Soobin's sitting in the couch with half a hard on and can't do anything about it, because he's not at his house. He's at _Kai's_ house, sitting in _Kai's_ living room, with _Kai's_ cousin.

"Y-yeah, 'mfine." He says shakily.

Kai narrows his eyes and looks at the slightly prominent bulge in Soobin's pants, but lets the subject drop…at least for now.

"So what do you think?" He gently sways from side to side, making it look like he's showing Soobin how the kilt would move, but really he's teasing him.

What the hell is Kai doing? Is he trying to kill Soobin? Oh god. _just tell him it looks great and excuse yourself to the bathroom._ yes, he was Kai's house but this is an emergency.

"It looks great baby, uhm can you excuse me? I need to use the restroom." Soobin stands up and hurries upstairs and into the bathroom attached to Kai's room. He's in such a rush that he doesn't even lock the door. All he needs to do right now is alleviate the immense pressure in his pants as quickly as possible.

Soobin drops his pants so fast that he swears he'll get rug burn from them if such a thing were possible, and in a matter of seconds his hand is wrapped around his half hard cock, stroking himself harshly to full hardness. He was so focused on being speedy that he didn't even stop to enjoy it. He just continued stroking to images of his boyfriend in that kilt, bent over while Soobin pounded mercilessly into him. Oh god.

" _Kai._ " He moans, quietly.

All of a sudden Soobin feels warm, soft hands replace his own. "Yes?" The boy of Soobin's thoughts asks as he begins to jerk Soobin off lazily.

"Angel? Oh fuck, I'm sorry." Soobin tries to remove Kai's hands so he can go die of utter embarrassment at being caught jerking off in his boyfriends bathroom, but Kai swats the other boy's hand away and continues to jerk him off.

"What are you…? fuck."

"I'm trying to help you out here. It would be nice if you wouldn't try to stop me from giving you a hand job."

Soobin tries to protest but Kai's hand just feels too fucking good on his dick. Kai jerks him off in long strokes, occasionally scraping his nails on the side of Soobin's cock.

"Did I really turn you on so much that you had to come and jerk off in my bathroom?" Kai asks in between strokes.

"Yes." Soobin moans, "It's the.. Fucking, oh fuck, kilt."

"You do know that I'm going to wear the kilt to prom right? So you're going to have to control yourself if you don't want to come in your pants right in the middle of the dance floor."

"We could always sneak away and you could jerk me off." Soobin suggests, but Kai shakes his head.

"Nuh-uh, I have plans for prom and they don't include me giving you a hand job in the bathroom."

"May I-I ask what those plans are?" Soobin groans out as Kai's thumb slides across the slit of Soobin's cock.

"You can ask but I'm not going to tell you." Kai replies

"Soobin groans. "You fucking tease."

Kai smiles wickedly and drops down to his knees. "If you get come on my kilt I will kill you." He warns.

"What are you-? Oh my fucking god!" Soobin nearly yells and bites down on his lower lip as Kai takes Soobin's cock fully into his mouth and begins to suck.

Oh my god. They've never tried oral before. Their sexual experience so far had gone as far as jerking each other off, and Soobin was fine with that. Really he was, ever since those failed sexy lessons he had assumed that Kai would want to take things extremely slow. Soobin was shocked when Kai had wanted to jerk him off and is shocked once again at Kai's boldness.

Kai sucks and licks at every available piece of flesh his mouth can reach and the part it can't his hand is working at. Soobin leans back against the sink and arches his back, trying to get more of his cock into Kai's mouth, but not so much as to where Kai chokes on it. Kai grabs Soobin’s hips and pushes him forward.

"Fuck my mouth, it's okay." And with that Soobin is thrusting into Kai's mouth to a point where Soobin's cock is hitting the back of Kai's throat.

"Fuck Kai." Soobin groans, feeling himself near orgasm. "Baby, I'm close."

Kai hears him but remains where he is sucking him off harder than before.

"Kai, you've…fuck… gotta move." Soobin tries, but Kai is not moving.

"Do it. I want you to come down my throat." He whines against his cock and damn that feels amazing.

"Fuck." Soobin hisses before he completely loses it and comes into Kai's mouth, biting his lip so hard that it bleeds.

Kai eagerly swallows everything Soobin offers and even sucks on his cock after to make sure he gets everything. Soobin slumps down against the sink and tries to collect himself. Kai just blew him in his bathroom. In his house where his Taehyun is currently watching a baseball game. Oh great now Soobin hopes that he wasn't being loud. He doesn't know about Kai, but he wants to keep his life thank you very much.

Kai stands up and tucks Soobin back into his pants before leaning down to capture his lips in a kiss, snaking his tongue into Soobin's mouth so that he could taste himself. God, if only he could get hard again so soon after coming.

"I don't want to kill the mood, but why did you do that?" Soobin asks, running his hand through Kai's hair.

Kai lets out an angry noise and juts his lips out into a displeased pout. Soobin giggles and kisses his forehead. "You were saying?"

"I just… saw how turned on you were by seeing me in a kilt that it turned me on too."

"Oh really?"

Kai nods. "Mhmm. I liked it. The fact that you couldn't even form a coherent sentence. It made me feel beautiful." He shrugs. "I know it's silly to say-"

"Not silly at all." Soobin pronounces "And you do look beautiful. Always."

Kai smiles and detaches himself from Soobin. "I guess I should change before I get the urge to jump your bones. I don't know about you but I want to wait until prom for that."

"I concur." Kai laughs lightly.

"I guess the kilt's a go for prom then?"

"Oh yes." Soobin replies enthusiastically. "Let me put it this way, if you don't wear the kilt I'll be sad the entire night."

Kai laughs louder this time. "Well we wouldn't want that now would we?"

"No we would not."

"But you have to learn to control your little Soobin. I can't have you popping a boner all throughout prom. It's supposed to be romantic remember."

"Clichéd romance, but romance nonetheless." Soobin states, helping himself to some of Kai's lotion.

"Exactly." Kai smiles.


End file.
